Everybody loves you, wants you
by Ayeka The Jurain Princess
Summary: The mysterious, unknown feelings of Tenchi are recovered ... Tenchi-Ayeka Fic.


"Everybody loves you, wants you"  
**This is a Ayeka-Tenchi Songfic, based on the song "Crush" By Mandy Moore. All credit to Mandy Moore singing in the fic! And All credit to the wonderful creators of Tenchi Muyo! ^_~ Please review, and no flames please. I hate them. ICK! Okay here it is!:  
**  
  
_"You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything i wish i did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you."  
_

  
'The past explains it all, and I wonder why it attacks me. I still couldn't win his heart. All the other girls get in the way... they all run up to him and surround him. I can't stand it.....' Ayeka thought slowly with a few pauses. It was a very cold and snowy day, and she only wore her nightgown, forgetting to get fully dressed. Her thoughts were focused on her true love, her perfect boy. Tenchi. But she wanted a plan and a way to win him over. What would it be? Will it work?   
She then focused back to where she was at that moment. Her body was dead cold, the chair that she was sitting on was painfully ice-cold.   
"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She jumped back and screamed.  
"That was one cold chair!"  
After a few minutes that passed by, she dressed up in a dress that was the finest color of crimson. She smiled as she looked in the mirror and whispered the finest words.  
"Tenchi," She giggled, "I know you are usually busy these days. But will you pretty please go out to dinner with me?" Oh, she only imagined how he would react, "Oh sure Ayeka,my dearest wife-to-be! Why would I ever fail that request!!!!!!"  
Ayeka softly giggled once more, as she blushed. She knew that he would never respond like that... but it made her spirits for today high.   
"I know exactly what to do," Ayeka turned away from the mirror, "Ask him our for a lovely dinner. Yes.... A splendid diner with the finest candles in Japan."  
She want out of her bedroom, and joined the others in breakfast.  
---------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

  
"I know i should tell you how i feel  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Every time you call me,   
I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say.........."  
  


"Hi Ayeka!" Sasami smiled and jumped up and down, "If you want to know where Tenchi is,... Tenchi is with Ryo-ohki....."  
"In the field...yes I know sister, In the field......" Ayeka sighed in dissatisfaction.  
"Hey Princess I-ache-UH!" Ryoko laughed and choked on her breakfast.  
"Ryoko,....I...I'm not in the mood for a fight." Ayeka answered quietly.  
"Ooh! So the princess is a prissy! Ha! I proved it!" Ryoko smiled.  
"I want to see Tenchi, Sasami. Please wrap uo my breakfast."  
"Sure thing!"  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr................." Ryoko growled, "NO I WANT TO SEE TENCHI!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Finish your meal like a good young lady, Ryoko. Then you'll get your treat." Ayeka, with a smirk, answered.  
-----------------------------------------  
"Ryo-Ohki..." Tenchi laughed, "Do you have enough carrots there? haha!"  
"Meowwwwwwww meoww!" Ryo-Ohki's head popped up from the carrot pile, "MEOW!"  
"Oh god, this is going to be a long day...." Tenchi whined.  
"Tenchi! Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka ran up to him, as she panted.  
"Oh, Hi Ayeka!" Tenchi smiled, "You look really beat. Are you okay?"  
"Yes.....I'm........fine.........I.........wanted...........to...."  
"Ayeka! You're out of breath! Please lay down...." Tenchi picked her up.  
She blushed , very unconcealed.  
"Tenchi, really, I'm fine......."  
"Ayeka, you have to rest.." Tenchi lay her down on the ground. He took off his jacket and placed it on her cold, dressed body.  
"Tenchi... Really, I wanted to ask you something." Ayeka said softly.  
Tenchi kneeled down to her, "Yeah?"  
"Tenchi, I....... Will you........ go out ...with me tonight?"  
Tenchi blinked and blushed dark red. "Um......." He studdered, "Well.. ......rrrrrr.........y....yeah.."  
"Oh Tenchi thank you thank you!!!!!!!!" Ayeka hugged him.  
"........your welcome Ayeka..." Tenchi hugged her back.  
------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

  
"Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you   
A crush on you."  
  


"Ayeka and TENCHI?!" Washuu squealed, "NO WAY!"  
"Yes way." Kiyone sighed, "Talk about being sappy.."  
"OH YEAH! TRUE LOVE!" Mihoshi cheered, "PARTYYYY!"  
"Wait til Ryoko hears about this... Oi." Washuu shook her head in fear.  
"Yeah Ryoko will explode." Sasami answered.  
"WHAT IS THIS TALK ABOUT AYEKA AND MY TENCHI?!" Ryoko stormed into the room like a tornado, stomping her feet ever step.  
"Well, Daughter, Tenchi is......well...... he has grown up now and..."  
"NO DUH! I KNOW HE IS! GO ON GO ON OR I'LL......"  
"Kill you?" Mihoshi blinked.  
"YES!"  
"oh."  
--------------------------------------------------  
"Tenchi I really thank you for accepting this date." Ayeka said confidely.  
"I wanted... to ask you to really go out also..." Tenchi's blushing came to the point that he looked like he was sunburned.  
"Oh dear, um, you look like a lobster.... here, um, take a drink of my water." Ayeka suggested.  
"Your water?! Are you s...sure?!" Tenchi freaked out.  
"Yes." She nodded, and handed him the glass of water.  
So he took a few sips, and he calmed down a bit (and I said a bit).   
"Thanks." He sweetly smiled.  
"Your welcome." She did the same.  
"Ayeka....."  
"Yes?!"   
"I......."  
"Yes Tenchi?!" Ayeka hoped for that lovely sentence to come out from his lovely lips.  
"I ...... have a ...... crush, should i say...?" Tenchi sighed.  
"Oh Tenchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Ayeka cried in joy.  
"Um, Miss Ayeka, Don't cry..." Tenchi wiped a tear away from her eye.  
Ayeka looked up at him, "I never really felt like this.... Tenchi."  
"I.... love you." Tenchi turned pink again.  
"You do? Tenchi, those words were lovely."  
They both looked into eachother's eyes.  
"You're so......um........ beautiful......."  
"Tenchi........"  
There lips united, and they kissed softly for a while....  
-------------------------------------------------------_  
_

  
"Ooh, I wish i could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you,   
I got a crush  
You say everything that no one says  
But i feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you."  
  


They parted from their kiss. They both looked bewildered.  
"I had a wonderful time, Tenchi." Ayeka shown a smile.  
"Yeah, me too." Tenchi nodded back.  
"What will we say to the others?" Ayeka wondered.  
"Oh, let's just say we, went shopping for christmas gifts."  
"Will they believe it?"  
"I guess they will, at least mihoshi would believe that."  
They both laughed, then hugged one another.  
_What a wonderful change for Ayeka and her thoughts.  
  
****_PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES!  
  



End file.
